U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,734 and 5,304,201 most closely resemble haemostatic compression apparatus used on surgical floors of hospitals for applying a compression force to a femoral artery. These patents both have a baseboard, a post that extends vertically from the baseboard, and an arm that extends horizontally from the post to support an adjustable compression member. The patents teach that the baseboard should be placed under the hips of a supine-lying patient. The arm is then moved axially along the post to position the compression member. The compression member is then adjusted to provide a compression force against the femoral artery.
The problem with haemostatic compression apparatus as taught in the above described patent references is that they cannot be readily positioned by one staff member without the patient's cooperation in positioning his or her hips on the baseboard. If the patient is unconscious, too obese to lift his or her own weight or for some other reason unable to assist, at least two staff members are required. One staff member endeavours to lift the patient's hips and the other staff member position's the apparatus. This requires some coordinated effort by the staff members. More seriously, it results in delays in reapplying the haemostatic compression apparatus if a reoccurrence of bleeding is noticed by a nurse providing post-surgical care after the haemostatic compression apparatus has been removed and the medical team dispersed.